Home Sweet Home
by Hetalia.Fangirl.Kay
Summary: This is the story of 16 year old Alice Night. She has been moving around with her fathers ever since she was 11. She has just returned home after 5 years of traveling. She reunites with old friends and other things. The pairings are GermanyxItaly, SpainxRomano, and PrussiaxCanada. Please review and follow. Please give feedback. Become one with the story, Da? Please enjoy! Ve!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a story I had a dream about a few night ago. Its making up for my lack of writing the thrid chapter for Hetadream. Im kind of at a writers block on that one all ive got on that is the first 2 paragraphs. Please enjoy this! Ve!~ Become one with the story, da? **_

Today is my first day at Hetalia Academy. I had just transferred to the school. It was quite a beautiful school. I was already running late to first block. It was such a beautiful school, I was to busy looking around to head to class on time. Plus I was having a hard time finding my way around the school. But I eventually found my classroom. When I looked into the window in the door, I could see that the teacher had already started the lesson. This causing me to sigh.

After straightening my cloths and fixing my hair, I opened the door and walked in. The class automatically went quiet. I'm not that pretty of a girl, so I was kind of confused by the sudden quietness. But then the teacher spoke.

"Miss Alice, I'm glad you could make it." then he motioned to an empty seat near the side of the room and smiled. When I went to sit down I looked back at the door, and I was kind of scared.

I wasn't the only one that was late. There was a tall and buff looking blonde boy, standing just behind where I was just standing. He had short blonde hair, that was slicked back, and his eyes were a beautiful sky blue. He would have been really cute if he wasn't frowning. I kind of stared at him for a little, until the teacher broke me out of my trace.

"Ludwig, please have a seat, so we can get back to our lesson." And that was all the teacher said then he continued on with the lesson.

The boy the teacher called Ludwig sat just behind me, kind of creeping me out a little. The teacher then went on with the lesson until it finished about 10 minutes before class ended. So the teacher ended up telling us about the group project we were suppose to do and then told us to pick our partners. Me and Ludwig were the only 2 left with out partners. Sigh. I guess I got stuck with the scary guy.

"So I guess we are partners." I said as I turned around and looked at Ludwig.

"Ja... I guess so." He said as he worked on organizing some of his papers. He had a strong German accent. I can't deny it, it was kinda sexy. Then the bell rang and everyone started to leave.

I still did not know my way around (obviously). So I guess I must have had a confused look on my face. I think that Ludwig could tell cause he held out his hand, and told me to let him see my schedule. So I did.

"Ve have next block, lunch, and 8th and 9th block together. I can show jou to jour next block." He handed me back my schedule, still keeping a straight face.

I took my schedule back and slightly smiled. "Thanks. I really don't know my way around this school yet. Since this is my first time being in it."

Then we started to head to class. People seriously moved out of the way for Ludwig. It wasn't really shocking, Although from what I've seen he doesn't seem like that scary of a guy. I stayed behind him holding my bag against my chest that was partly bare. Until we got to the class room.

"This is the Bio classroom." Ludwig said as he opened the door and held it open for me.

"Thanks." I said as i walked in, with Ludwig following. The class went quiet again. Until a very cheery looking boy with brown hair and a curl in it spoke up calling for Ludwig to go to him. I recognized the boy from somewhere, but I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I knew a lot of people since I have been moving around since I was 11, and I was currently 16.

I went to the teacher and told her who I was. And when the bell rung, she made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself and tell them a little bit about myself. After that embarrassing moment, she told me to sit down at the table that Ludwig and the oddly familiar boy were at, and that that would be my new seat. I sat as far away from the pair, that seemed to be very close, as I could.

The teacher then started the lesson. With me being really into the Bio lesson, I wasn't paying attention to the two boys. This causing me to not notice that the brown haired boy keep scooting his chair closer to mine, until our arms touched and I looked to see what it was.

As I went to pull away the boy grabbed my arm and held onto it with a tight grip. As he sighed he said that I didn't remember him.

I turned to him and studied his features, which keep getting more familiar to me. I think I knew a girl that kinda looked like him when I was younger and wasn't always moving around. It finally came to mind that the person I was thinking of was actually a boy, his older step sister just liked to put him in dressed and girl cloths. Although I was always dressed as a boy since my fathers didn't like to shop for girl cloths.

"Feliciano?" I asked a little shocked at this discovery.

"Ve!~ Si!" he said as he smiled, something shining in his eyes. "I missed you Alice!" He said a little louder then he should have causing the people at the table next to us to shush him.

"I missed you too Feli." I said using the cute nickname I had for him when we were younger. "I'm sorry I stopped writing to you. I lost your address when I moved last." I said then sighed.

He smiled and hugged me, planting a little kiss on my cheek causing me to blush, also causing Ludwig to get a little upset. Ludwig stood up and placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder pulling him back away from me, this caused me to blush even more and realize something.

Gasping a little I went to Feliciano and whisbered in his ear. "Is this the boy you were telling me about Feli?" smiling I pulled away from him and sat back down.

"Si! He is Ali!" Feliciano said as he smiled and put his hand in Ludwig's and smiled.

The whole class (literly) was watching us three. Some people awing and some people saying ew.


	2. Chapter 2

_** This Chapter contains some touchy subjects. Which are:**_

_**Bullying**_

_**Being volated against free will (basically rape)**_

A week has past since I started school. And i was still the new kid... It was terrible. I hung out with Feliciano and Ludwig for most of the time. I'm always getting called the gay lover. Oh well, I don't mind. It was already happening because I have two dads. I'm used to it.

It was 8th period, gym for me, Feliciano and Ludwig. We were playing dodge ball. And well I wasn't doing to well at it. I keep getting hit by the balls and things. Feliciano had to go to the nurses because he had gotten sick when we were just starting.

The fact that I was not feeling to well since the other night. The night that some of the football players were fucking with me. I went to the game alone that night to see my friend Alfred play. After the game when I was waiting outside for Alfred some of the Cheerleaders saw me and they weren't very nice. They had some of the football players drag me outback of the stadium where no one was and mess with me. It hurt me so much. I was covered in bruises. They did terrible things to me. They had done so much.

They left me laying there on the ground crying. I eventually texted Alfred after i had sort of gotten my self together. I couldn't have texted Feliciano or Ludwig because they were on a date, and I couldn't have texted my fathers because they were out of town.

When Alfred showed up, my whole body was sore, the blood on my face was dried and my clothes were all torn and needed to be fixed correctly. I still had had tears running down my face.

"Alfred..." I said as I held my arms out to him like I was a little kid. I had meet Alfred durning lunch when Feliciano introduced me to him. We had hit it off very well since we both had gay parents and have been friends since.

"Oh Alice..." Alfred said as he helped me stand up. "What happened?" He said as he looked at me and helped me fix my cloths.

"Some of the cheerleaders saw me waiting for you and they had some of the football players take me out here and do stuff to me..." Still crying I leaned against Alfred as he helped me walk to his car. "I'm sorry I didn't run away from them."

Alfred helped me into his car and drove me home not saying anything other then that it was fine. He took me home and helped me inside, laying me on the couch and got me an ice pack.

"Thanks Alfred... I think I should be fine now..." I said as I yawned and leaned against the back of the couch, slowly falling asleep.

The ball was coming straight at me but I was to busy thinking about the other night's events to notice it. The ball came hit me straight in the stomach. This causing me to bend over in pain holding my stomach, and throw up. I hadn't told anyone about the other night, so Alfred was the only one that knew. There ended up being blood in my throw up. I'd say ew but blood doesn't bother me like it does most girls.

I whipped my mouth off with my sleeve not caring and just stood there holding my stomach. The ball had come at me hard. I had a huge bruise right where it hit and I think maybe a broken bone. So i guess it pushed enough pressure on it that it caused me to throw up.

Everyone else in the gym had gone still and quiet. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence, since I haven't been having any silence. I stood there with my eyes closed until the pounding footsteps of someone coming toward me. Opening my eyes I saw Ludwig running toward me with a worried look. I just looked at him and kinda smiled the best I could. I didn't wanna worry him.

A girl named Brittany, snickered and mumbled something. I think it was something like 'The gay lover deserves it. It was fun to watch her get beat up last night.' Oh with those words my common sense left me and I broke under the pressure.

I walked toward the girl with clenched fists. When I'm done with this girl she will need a new face. A massive grin formed on my face. I haven't actually told the bullies off before so this will be fun.

Getting to her I grabed her shirt and pulls her toward me getting my face into hers.

"Brittany... Brittany... Brittany... Do you think that I don't have feelings. WELL I DO! And if you don't stop with this gay shit... I'll show you the other side of me. AND YOU WILL NOT LIKE IT! Oh I think I'll just show you it." I said this as I drew my free hand back and readied it for a punch...

But unfortantly my stomach did another flip and I ended up throwing up all over her. Opps... As I pulled away from him I put my head down "Um sorry..." I said as i turned and ran out of the gym and to the nurse holding my stomach, Ludwig following after me. I was half way there when Ludwig caught up with me and grabbed me arm, stopping me.

"Alice... Are jou ok? You don't seem okay." He said as he placed both hands on my shoulders and looked at me very worried as tears started to drip down my cheeks.

"Ah... Ludwig I'm fine... I just haven't been feeling to well... No need to worry." I shot him a look that said 'Please don't worry.' then I pulled away from him and left.

At the nurses, I slowly signed in. My tears had slowly stopped coming by now. I told the nurses that I throw up and haven't been feeling to well. They gave me an ice pack and told me to lay down. I picked the cot next to Feliciano and laid so i was facing him. He was staring at me intensely like he knew something was wrong.

His brown eyes focused on me, never looking away. When we were both little we had a thing for each other. So just being here like this, it was kind of ackward. Yeh I lost my interest for him before I moved away. We had both found out that he was gay before I moved. So there was no way for us. I kinda just let it go.

Neither of us spoke for about 10 minutes. The quietness between us was driving me crazy, I had to say something.

"Feliciano is there something wrong?" I looked at him as I put my head in my hand and frowning a little.

Feliciano sat up and put his hand in his hands and smiled softly. "Si, Alice... I know what happened the other night..." He said as he got up and sat by me making me sit up also. "Alfred told me... He was worried and didn't know what to do. Alice... I think its best if you stop hanging out with me and Ludwig..." He said as he took my hands in his.

"No Feli. I'm not gonna stop hanging out with you because of a stunt like this. It would still happen, remember I have two dads. I'm not gonna just stop being friends with you guys because of this." I told him as i looked down at our hands and sighed.

"Alice... Me and Ludwig will go to the next game with you... Is that okay?"

"But what about date night Feli? You and Ludwig always have date night the day of games."

"Si! Its okay. I'm sure Ludwig won't mind. You know I'm going to have to tell him what happened. I kinda have to. Ve~ Now lets have you lay down." Oh well the non-hyper side of his is gone.

He made me lay down then laid down next to me making it so we both fit on the cot only meant for 1 person. We talked for like what seemed like forever. We both dazed off and feel asleep. I usually cuddle things in my sleep so I guess Feliciano got cuddled, but i got cuddled too.

It was a little before 9th period ended when Ludwig came to get us. I woke up to my cuddling tool getting pulled away from me. Looking up I saw Ludwig holding Feliciano up with a very angry face. He did not look to happy.

_**Please enjoy this. Favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed! Leave a review if you have anything you want to say about my story! Thanks!**_

_**Ve!~ Become one with the story, Da?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that this is kinda late. I've been busy lately. Though I've had the plan for this chapter plus some done aready. This chapter is gonna have some deep stuff. Also this will be an important chapter. So things to look for in this chapter are:**

_**Rape references (it doesn't say anything into detail).**_

_**Bulling references . **_

_**Ludwig and Feliciano see Alice's fathers.**_

_**Deep, important stuff happens.**_

_**Thats all of those.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Here are some friendly reminders: **_

_**I do not own Hetalia or the characters. I do own Alice's character though.**_

_**Please leave a review, a like, or a favorite!~ **_

_**Ve!~ Become one with the story, Da?~**_

* * *

><p>Ludwig stood there holding Feliciano who was half asleep. I just sat up and looked at the pair confused. When Ludwig felt like it was okay to let Feliciano go, he did. Oh did Ludwig give me hell after that!<p>

"ALICE!" he said louder then an inside voice. "Vhat do jou think jour doing!" he said as he grabbed my shirt and put his face close to my face. "Feliniano is MY boyfriend! Vhat do jou thing your doing cuddling him!"

"I didn't mean it! Its just a habit I have. I'm used to cuddling my pillow when ever I'm asleep so, when I don't have my pillow I cuddle the closest thing to me..." I said as tears began to pour from my eyes. The tugging on my shirt was rubbing against the bruises causing me to wince in pain. I guess Feliciano noticed my destress and grabbed Ludwig by the arm.

"Ludwig please leave her alone... She has gone through a lot the past few days..." He said as he tried to pull Ludwig's arm. What Feliciano said caused Ludwig to loosen his grip on my shirt. I had quickly yanked my shirt out of his hands the second he loosened his grip.

Taking in a deep breathe I sighed and pulled off my red long sleeved sweater I had on to reveal a black tank top, the bruises up and down my arms, the bruise that looked like a hand print on my right shoulder, and a large bruise on my chest. Ludwig looked at me decuseted. I sighed as I layed back wincing at the pain in my side.

"I was raped and beat after the game last night..." I said it as simple as I could have. "They did it because I'm friends with you two and I have two fathers." I looked down at my hands my tears falling onto them.

Feliciano sighed as he pulled me into an embrace, shooting a glare at Ludwig saying that he was very annoyed with him. I kinda just smiled inside. From all the letters me and Feli exchanged, him and Ludwig had never fought ever. So this was kind of a shock to me, I guess.

After Feliciano calmed down, he and Ludwig walked me home. None of us saying more then a few words at once. About 5 minutes into the walk I was tired of the quietness. I had to say something.

"Um... you guys my dads are home now..." I said as I picked my gaze up from the ground to look at them.

"Oh! Ve!~ I haven't seen your parents in so long Alice!" Feliciano said as he smiled happily, as he bounced, holding Ludwig's hand "Ve!~ Ludi, you will love her parents!~"

I smiled slightly and walked up to my house and opened the door walking in. "Dads I'm home!~" I said sounding all cheery, trying to hide back the pain. "I brought over some friends." throwing down my bag I winced in pain as my father came running out and hugging me.

"Oh Alice!" He said as he hugged me tightly. Then he noticed Feliciano. Letting go of me, he went to Feliciano and hugged him tightly "Oh Feliciano. I haven't seen you in so long! You have grown so big!" He said as he hugged him tightly.

"Ve!~ Long time no see Paul!" He said as he hugged him back letting go of Ludwig's hand.

Ludwig must have been feeling uncomfortable because he cleaned his throat. This causing my father to notice Ludwig then pull away from Feliciano. Going to Ludwig my father held out his hand with a big smile on his face. "Ah you must be little Feliciano's boyfriend! I'm Paul. I've heard a lot about you."

Ludwig took his hand in a tight grip and shook it. "Ja. I am Feliciano's boyfriend. My name is Ludwig."

"Oh that's a cute name~" Paul said as he smiled then called for my other father. "Adam!~ Alice brought Feliciano over! And his adorable bf!"

My other father, Adam, walked out from the kitchen wearing an apron, which had a punch of different flags on it. "Ah Alice welcome home! And Feliciano, you have grown into such a good looking young man." My father said as he walked to Feliciano and pulled him into a hug quickly letting him go. Then he quickly held out his hand to Ludwig. "Hello young man. My name is Adam."

"Ja. My name is Ludwig." Ludwig said.

My dad, Adam, went to my other dad, Paul, and wrapped his arm around him. My father, Paul, smiled and said "Feliciano and Ludwig why don't you both stay for dinner."

"Si! We would love to Paul!" Feliciano said as he smiled and slipped his hand into Ludwig's, and held onto it tight. My fathers left, leaving Feliciano, Ludwig and me alone, just standing there.

Now there was an awkward silence. I guess we didn't know what to do well dinner was cooking. I finally said something because the quietness was annoying me. "So do you guys want to go to my room so we can study or something?" I asked with a fake smile.

I guess Feliciano could tell that I was faking the smile because he frowned. "Sure Alice." he said as he smiled softly "Don't fake smile thought, I can tell when your fake smiling."

"Oh. Ok. Well lets go to my room." I grabbed my bag and headed to my room, with the two following.

We sat in there, all doing our home work and studying, for about 2 hours. Until my father, Paul, called up the stairs for us to come down because dinner was done. We all went down stairs and to the kitchen, the smell of pasta filled the air. It smelt so good. Feliciano loved pasta, so he was bouncing happily.

We all sat down at the table everyone smiling but me. We all started to eat and then Adam asked how my school day went.

"It was fine Adam." I said as I put a fake smile on, Feliciano elbowed me in the arm and frowning at me. "Well I guess it was an okay day I kinda got sick. Well I throw up in gym, I got hit with a ball, in the stomach. My stomach hasn't been feeling to well." I said with a bigger fake smile.

"Oh Alice you should have called me!" My father, Paul, said. Paul was the more girly and worrisome father, and Adam was the more manly and strict father.

"Yes Alice you should have called so you could come home." My other father said.

After that Paul and Ludwig were talking about cooking and food. They both loved cooking, after all Ludwig had to cook for him and his brother every day. Me, Feliciano and Adam were quiet. Feliciano sat next to me, and Adam sat on the other side of me.

"Ve~ Hey Alice... Is your rib feeling better?" Feliciano asked as he leaned towards me and whisbered to me. I guess Adam was listening because he cleared his throat loudly, thus quieting everyone down.

"Alice, do you have to tell me and your father something?" He asked as he watched me carefully. Feliciano nodded and looked at me, along with Ludwig, who gave me a look of encouragement.

Sighing I stood up and pulled off my long sleeved purple sweater, to reveal a teal tank top with pink flowers on it. There were bruises on my arms, ones that looked like hands had grabbed me tight enough to cause a bruise. There was also a big bruise on my chest, it was all purple, yellow and blue.

My dads gasped, Feliciano sighed, and Ludwig just keep a straight face. Sighing I pulled up my tank top to just under my bra line, revealing a big bruise on my stomach, and a bruise on my right side. Paul stood up and walked to me, pulling me into his arms and rubbing my back trying to calm me, since I was nearly in tears.

After I calmed down, the 4 of them brought me into the living room, suggesting us to talk out there.

"Thursday I was at the football game. Alfred, my friend, is a foot ball player and I wanted to support him. After the game I went outside of the locker rooms to wait for him because he was suppose to drive me home. While I was waiting, some of the cheerleaders walked by with some of the football players. They saw me and stopped then talked quietly together. They came over to me, and tried to talk to me, but I had my headphones in. They pulled them out and grabbed my arm, dragging me outback of the stadium. There wasn't anyone out there. T-they..." I paused as my eyes started to flood over with tears. "They hit me, and called me names..." I brought my hands up to my eyes, trying to rub away the tears. "That's not even the worst part!" I was getting upset just remembering it. By now tears were streaming down my face. I really hated what they did to me. "T-They made me take off my cloths... The cheerleaders just stood there watching the football players beat me and make me do things, while they videotaped it. T-Then they touched me and did other things to me... I tried refusing them but they held me still and did it even more... I hate what they did to me... I really hate it... After they were done they said that I deserved it... Since I was a gay lover... They said other things too.. Then through me on the ground and starter to kick me... That's how I have the bruise on my side, stomach and shoulder. I think they might have cracked my ribs. They left after that. I sat there curled up in a ball, crying. After about 30 minutes I called Alfred. He picked up and I told him where I was. About 5 minutes later he came and we talked. Then he took me home and calmed me down. I had fallen asleep on the couch and when I woke up all the doors were locked and Alfred wasn't there. I had to get around for school so I throw on what I'm wearing now."

Paul was there rubbing my back and trying to calm me. I was still crying. "Now at school today, the head cheerleader, who is in my gym class, through the ball at me in gym, hitting me in the stomach. Causing me to bend over and throw up, I had thrown up blood. I was sent to the nurse and stayed there for the rest of the day." I finished as I whipped away the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Alice! You should have told us sooner!" Adam said with an anger toon as he gripped my shoulder.

Paul looked at Adam and sighed and pulled him away from me. Then he pulled me in his arms and hugged me as Adam looked over at Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Feliciano, Ludwig can you look after our little girl?" Adam asked as he frowned alittle.

"Si!~ We can do that Adam!~" Feliciano said with a small smile on his face at the same time Ludwig said "Ja, ve can do that Mr. Night."

After I was calm and the living room was filled with an awkward silence. My father Paul suggested that we all watched a movie. They all said that I should pick the movie. So I did. I picked Alice In Wonderland, my favorite movie. We all watched a couple movies after that one. It was getting late and i was getting tired, so was everyone else.

My father Paul suggested that Feliciano and Ludwig stay over since it was past 11 at night. They both agreed to stay over. We all went to bed soon after that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here is the next chapter of this fic. I know its been like 2 months since ive posted a new chapter. So here is my sorry. The next chatper should be out by next Monday. I have the next like 3 chapters planed out aready. All I have to do to write them in detail. As soon as I'm done writing them I will post them asap. I'm aready working on part 5 so!**_

I woke up sweating and crying, all because of a stupid dream. Glancing at my clock I sighed. It was only a little after midnight. I tried to calm my self down, but the tears just wouldn't stop. I still couldn't calm my self down after about 30 minutes. I got out of bed sighing, then headed to the guest room where Feliciano and Ludwig were sleeping. Knocking on the door, I tried to calm myself down again, failing to again. After a few seconds, Ludwig answered the door. His hair wasn't slicked back like usual, it was kinda cute like that.

"Alice... Are jou alright?" He asked looking at me with a small frown.

As I looked at him and thought about my dream I start to cry even more as I shook my head no. Rubbing my eyes I sighed. "N-no I-I'm not okay..."

Ludwig then sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me inside the room, then made me sit on the bed. I looked around the room and saw that Feliciano was happily asleep on the bed.

I was so much in thought that I didn't notice that Ludwig had said something. This time he said it louder, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Alice, I asked what was wrong. Can you tell me?" He said with a kind of worried tone, which I haven't heard from him before. It was kind of weird to hear that tone from him.

Shaking my head, trying to be calm, I sighed. "I don't want to think about it... Or talk about it..." I said as I looked down at the floor, tears running down my face.

Ludwig sighed as he patted my shoulder then stood up and shook Feliciano hard, waking him up. Feliciano sat up yawning, rubbing his eyes. I swear he looked like a little kid. Ludwig told Feliciano that something was wrong with me. Then he asked.

I told him the say thing I told Ludwig. "Feliciano I will not talk about it. Nor do I wanna think about it." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest sighing.

"Ve!? Oh Alice but why?!" Feliciano asked with a pout on his face. He looked quit worried, just like Ludwig had.

"Because Feli, I don't wanna talk about it! Isn't that enough of an answer?!" I said raising my voice a little then turned away from him.

Then there was a quietness in the room for about 30 minutes. I was getting tired of it. So I decided to tell them about my dream anyway.

"Umm... You guys I'll tell you about my dream..." I sighs as I glanced at them then look down. "It was about the world's population declining, due to a new disease..." I paused. "All three of us were in a camp other survivers, which were few, with our families. Everyone we loved slowly died off, until only the three of us were left, with a few other. Then eventually Ludwig died... Then you did, Feliciano... And then, I was the only one left... That's when I woke up... I was sweating, shaking... and crying." I said as I leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"Ve!?~ Oh Alice!~ I'm so sorry!" Feliciano said as he hugged me tightly. Then when he finished hugging me Ludwig hugged me, too. They were the kind of hugs that were warm, and caring. The ones that would always be there if you needed comforting.

"Thanks Feli... and Ludwig..." I said as I hugged him and Ludwig back.

We all laid down after that, Feliciano was in the middle, Ludwig was closest to the window, and I was closest to the door. We all fell asleep after that.

I woke up to a shake of my shoulder, by Feliciano. He had a big smile on his face.

"Ve!~ Alice your dads made breakfast!~" Feliciano said with a smile as he pounced softly, and headed towards the door.

I sat up as I yawned and stretched "Okay." I stood up and smiled at him. Fixing my cloths I followed Feliciano towards the door.

We all went to the dining room and ate breakfast. Soon Ludwig and Feliciano had to leave. Ludwig said that he had to check on his brother, make sure he and his friends, Francis and Antonio, didn't burn down their house. I didn't know he had a brother, though. Italy said that he had to call his brother, Lovino. They had said that they would come get me around 3pm for some reason, they left after that. Then my fathers took me to hospital. The doctors said that I had a cracked rib and my side was badly bruised. I would have to be taken out of my gym classes for a few weeks and I would have to take it easy. They told me that I had to wear a brace for my ribs when I was very active, they also said I had to wear loose cloths, ones that weren't tight against my ribs. My fathers took me home after we got the brace, telling me to go relax.

I went up to my room, and turned on my stereo, the song Wavin Flag instantly started to play. I hummed to the song as I sat at my desk and began to work on a paper for ELA. After I was done with the first draft of my essay, I took a break, I sat on my bed and pulled out my favorite book, Alice In Zombieland, and started to read it. I pushed my pillows to the wall and laid my back against them, pulling my knees up, setting my book on them and began to read.

After about an hour, I had read about 11 chapters by now, my fathers came in with a wrapped box and and gift bag. They told me happy birthday, then sat on the edge of my bed setting the box and bag down. I had forgotten that it was even my birthday, its just because of everything that have been going on I wasn't paying attention to the date.

"Alice... dear god your 17 now. I must be getting old, huh?" My father, Adam, said to me with a smile as he hugged me, my father Paul nodded smiling. "Me, your father and your god mother got you some things!" he said with a smile handing me the box. "Open the one from me and your father first!"

Smiling I began to open the box. The contents where something that I have been wanting for a while. It was a camera, one of the ones that professional photographers use. I had wanted to get one of these for a while, I have been saving my money up for one, so I guess my father knew how much I wanted one. I smiled up at my fathers and hugged them tightly.

"Alice, don't forget to open the one from your god-mother." Paul said with a smile as he held out the bag to me, which I took with a huge smile on my face.

"Yes! I can't wait to open hers! She always gives me amazing gifts!" I said with a huge smile on my face as I took the bag from his hands, pausing before I took a glance inside.

I pulled out a yellow hoodie looking thing, which turned out to be a Pikachu hoodie, and I pulled out galaxy leggings. Then there was a black/dark-blueish dress that had stairs, clouds and a moon up toward the chest of the dress and just below the ribbon. Then towards the bottom of the dress was a little city, there was gaslights for the street lights, small building that looked like they were from the Nightmare Before Christmas, which was one of my favorite movies. It even had a little pumpkin patch towards the left side. The dress had a wide silver ribbon, that looked like the color of the moon in the dress, tied around it at the waist, and tied into a big bow in the back. Then there was also some make up, nail polish in many colors, and hair things. There was a white hair bow for my hair, which would look adorable with the dress. There was also a nail polish in the shade of silver in my dress, that would go perfect with the dress I got. My god-mother always got me the best things, they always make me smile.

Smiling, I set the everything I got down next to me on my bed. Then looking up at my dads I smiled even wider. "Thanks you guys..." Then I lunged at them and hugged them tightly.

They left after they had hugged me and kissed my cheeks good bye. Turning on the radio I smiled. Then I quickly but carefully, changed into the dress, throwing on a pair of silverish tights to go with it. The dress fit me perfectly, it hugged my hips just right and was the perfect length on me. I then added the black bow into my hair as I sat at my make up stand studding myself in my mirror as I added some make up to my face. Appalling a bunch of cover-up to cover the bruise on my cheeks, a light coat of grayish eye shadow, with silver sparkles in it, a light coat of blush, a reddish lip stick and then some glitter that would make my face sparkle.

After I got myself ready I went and sat on my bed, with my legs under me. Smiling to myself, I thought how wonderful my birthday was so far. For the past few years, I hadn't had any friends come over for a party, But I was okay with that since I was going to be hanging out with my best friends on my birthday.


End file.
